


Intrigue. Trust. Cheek.

by WoodenDeer



Series: ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angelgard (Final Fantasy XV), Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy as a recovering mechanism, M/M, Sad and Sweet, Trust, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenDeer/pseuds/WoodenDeer
Summary: It was easy to imagine he was trapped in Angelgard again since he couldn’t see and move and felt alone. But he wasn’t alone. And occasional sparks blooming in his body were from the pleasure, not from the pain. The other, the greatest, diverging element was the confidence in being needed and loved.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ardynoct DS





	Intrigue. Trust. Cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time in three weeks of my participance in this event I wanted to purposefully make a porny thing but oops it went out kinda bittersweet haha Guess it's the words' fault, they just beg for something emotional.  
> Fun fact: I wrote it during my zoom classes 2 hours or so ago. Maybe it explains the angsty taste.

Ardyn couldn’t help shiver along his spine. The boy tortured him with suspense and then a _touch_ came out of the dark and lit his nerves. Ardyn jerked to its direction but Noctis had already been gone. The metal clunked; his hands were stretched overhead, chained and totally useless. So were his eyes, covered with the blindfold.

Noctis didn’t talk to him. Instead, his words were his touches: a light stroking of his knuckles against the chest, a lightning-like sensation between the shoulder blades and lower, a scrapping of his nails behind the ear, a sharp slapping on the buttock... For Noctis, it was a matter of trust; for Ardyn, it sent his cursed blood in veins racing with life.

But what a blast from the past it was, being immobilised and hanging in the darkness. Except he wasn’t alone this time. His memory betrayed him; freezing cold crawled over his limbs and caustic salt clogged up his orifices until all he heard was daemons’ yells inside. Then someone tickled his navel, and warmth returned to Ardyn, the fresh air allowed him to breath again. He remembered where and with whom he was. He was safe. He was taken care of. He was loved.

“Ardyn,” the concerned voice murmured so close to him. Noctis cupped his face, and Ardyn realized his cheeks became wet. Perhaps, it was about trust for him too.

“You surely don’t want to say we are over?” asked Ardyn just slightly raggedly. The rules were only fleeting touches, so he insatiably revelled in the sudden indulgence. “I’m intrigued what else you’re planning to do with me.”

As it turned out, the King schemed a chaste kiss. Ardyn found it beyond price.


End file.
